The present invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine, and in particular to an intake system interconnecting multiple cylinder banks.
Intake systems with resonance charging for optimum filling of the cylinders at different rotational speeds and/or in different load ranges are known from the state of the art. For example, the present applicant has a intake system in mass production (see Germany Utility Model DE 201 13 496 U1, for example) in which the intake bends provided for both rows of cylinders are interconnected via a distributor and a resonance tube. The cylinders are supplied with combustion air through the distributor tube, while the resonance tube equipped with a switch valve serves to adjust the inherent frequency to the intake frequency in a known manner.
The object of the present invention is to improve upon the properties of generic intake systems as they pertain to fluid technology and gas dynamics.
This object is achieved by an intake system for an internal combustion engine having at least two cylinder bank rows, an intake bend with individual tubes leading to the cylinders being assigned to each cylinder bank row, whereby the intake bends are interconnected via a distributor tube and at least one resonance tube equipped with a switch valve, where the resonance tube and the distributor tube are combined to form a central intake module.
With the integration of the resonance tube into the distributor tube, the vibrating path distribution of the intake system can be improved and furthermore, the internal flow and pre-intake inflow into the distributor tube can be unthrottled, resulting in a corresponding increase in engine performance. Due to the design of the two components in a common intake module, the component complexity is reduced so a compact intake system can be produced.
An especially advantageous structural design of the intake module is ensured when it is designed with an oval cross section, whereas the resonance tube integrated into the intake module is designed with essentially a circular cross section. The intake module is designed with dimensions such that the resonance tube is accommodated on the one hand, while on the other hand there remains enough design space to form the distributor channel on the side next to the resonance tube.
An embodiment that is advantageous in terms of manufacturing technology and promotes the idea of integration is obtained when part of the lateral surface of the resonance tube is formed by the housing wall of the intake module itself.
To allow the intake air to pass unhindered through the individual tubes to the cylinders, the wall section of the resonance tube separating the connecting channel and the resonance channel is chamfered on both end faces.
The housing wall of the intake module has an opening in the area of the resonance tube into which the housing of the resonance valve can be inserted in a modular fashion and secured.
This embodiment of the intake system consists essentially of the intake module forming the distributor tube and the resonance tube, with one intake bend attached to each of its two end faces. All three components are preferably made of plastic.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings for example.